Ningún regreso
by Muffn
Summary: Draco denkt darüber nach, was richtig und falsch ist und hat eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Songfic. Oneshot!


okay… wahrscheinlich ergib's gar kein sinn ohne die Musik (Stimmung etc..) außerdem hab ich's unter starken Einwirkungen von "der Patriot" und "die volle Wahrheit" von t.pratchett geschrieben...

Disclaimer: Die Personen/Orte gehören natürlich allein J.K. Rowling, der Text gehört Mr. farin Urlaub_

* * *

_

_Du stehst am Fenster und du schaust hinaus und draußen scheint die Sonne, doch in dir herrscht tiefe Nacht_

Draco betrachtete schweigend den großen Park von Malfoy Manor. Seit einer Woche war er nun wieder dort, was er mangels einem besseren Begriffes sein „Zuhause" nannte. Aber es fühlte sich nicht an, als wäre er zu Hause, sondern eher als würde er sich in völliger Fremde befinden.

_Wenn nicht ein letzter Rest von Zweifel in dir wäre hättest du schon längst den letzten Schritt gemacht._

Der blonde Slytherin hatte es nur mit seiner gesamten Willenskraft geschafft das ganze Schuljahr durchzuhalten. Hogwarts war für ihn immer mehr unerträglich geworden. All die Erwartungen die die anderen Slytherins in ihn zu setzen schienen, all diese Verlogenheit. Niemand hatte mehr den Mut ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und niemand machte sich die Mühe hinter seine Fassade zu blicken, um etwas anderes zu finden, was ebenso Schutzbedürftig war wie alles Andere.

_Niemand da, der dich versteht und weiß was in dir vor sich geht._

_Geh durch die Straßen und du siehst um dich herum da lacht das Leben, doch in drin tobt nur der Tod._

Draco hatte in den letzten Monaten realisiert, das der Krieg zwischen Todessern und dem Orden nicht nur in der Theorie existierte, sondern real war. So wirklich wie der Tod. Und wirklicher konnte nichts sein.

Dieser Kampf war nicht edelmutig und rechtmäßig, so wie die Todesser ihn darstellten, sondern kalt und dreckig, wie der Tod. Draco selbst hatte Zauberer getötet, um das dunkle Mal zu erlangen. Nun widerte ihn das schwarze Zeichen auf seinem Unterarm an. Ein Zeichen des bedingungslosen Gehorsams, der Sklaverei. Wie ein Viehzüchter seine Tiere brandmarkte. Für Voldemort waren einzelne Leben nichts wert. Schließlich hatte er einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Doch Draco hatte seine Opfer leiden sehen. Er hatte ihren letzten Atemzug gesehen und ihre Schreie gehört. Er hörte sie manchmal immer noch nachts.

_Du weißt nicht mehr wohin mit dir, du willst überall sein nur nicht hier._

_Nie mehr Sorgen haben,_

_nie wieder allein,_

_nie wieder Pech, nie wieder Glück_

_Kein Kuss im Regen und kein Sonnenuntergang._

_Mach dir klar, es gibt kein Zurück_

Er dachte an Harry Potter, der so unerschütterlich an das Gute glaubte und tatsächlich dachte es könnte jemals Frieden geben. Draco wusste es besser. Vielleicht konnte der Orden die Todesser größtenteils vernichten. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar Voldemorts sterbliche Hülle besiegen. Aber der dunkle Lord hatte nicht zu Unrecht den Ruf der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu sein. Der Orden baute auf Dumbledore. Doch der Schulleiter war schwach durch seine starken Gefühle, wie Mitleid. Er war nicht in der Lage den ersehnten Frieden zu bringen. Und Harry Potter? Draco wünschte sich sosehr, dass der Gryffindor seine Unschuld behielt. Sein verzweifelter Glaube an das Gute in jedem Menschen. Lange Zeit hatte Draco Harry gehasst. Gehasst, weil es dem Dunkelhaarigen so verdammt gut ging und er so glücklich war. Weil unbeschwert durch sein leben gehen konnte und sich steht's Alles zu seinem Gunsten zu wenden schien.

_Mit einer Waffe an der Schläfe willst du dich für alle Ewigkeit von deinem Schmerz befreien._

Draco umgriff sanft den Griff seines Zauberstabs. Noch nie schien das Holz so schwer, der Stab so kalt gewesen zu sein.

_Soll denn das Zucken deines Zeigefingers tatsächlich der letzte Akt in deinem Leben sein?_

Sein Vater hatte Draco einmal erzählt, dass es unehrenhaft für einen Malfoy war nicht für seine Prinzipien zu sterben. Die Möglichkeit, die sein einziger Sohn nun erwog hätte er gewiss als feige angesehen. Doch Draco überlegte, ob es nicht sein gutes Recht war selbst zu entscheiden, wann er sterben wollte. Es sollte nicht von irgendeinem dummen Zufall oder einem Zauberer abhängig sein, sondern nur von ihm selbst. Und zeugte es denn nicht von Mut, es tatsächlich durchzuziehen? Die Möglichkeit erwog man leicht. Die Durchführung war das wozu man Willensstärke brauchte. Draco überlegte was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwarten konnte. Er war nie religiös gewesen, doch wenn es so was wie Himmel und Hölle gab, war klar wo er landen würde. Aber war sein Leben nicht schon die Hölle? War es dann nicht egal wo er leiden musste?

_Die eignen Schmerzen enden zwar, doch mach dir bitte eines klar:_

_Du hast dein Leid nur gegen ein Andres eingetauscht._

_Nichts ist besser, nicht ein Stück._

Gab es denn überhaupt eine andere Möglichkeit? Allein der Gedanke zum Orden zu gehen, ein Verräter seiner Familie zu werden war Draco zuwider. Niemals könnte er das tun. Auch wenn ihm immer wieder der Gedanke gekommen war, dass er vielleicht auf der falschen Seite stand. Zu viele Lügen hatten die Todesser erzählt und zu wenige Fragen wurden gestellt. Alle schienen blind auf Voldemorts Befehle zu hören, ohne zu merken, dass sie es mit einem größenwahnsinnigen Irren zu tun hatten. Doch gab es überhaupt einen Platz für ihn auf der „guten" Seite. Gab es einen Platz für einen Malfoy in ihrer „perfekten" Welt?

_Die dich verliern werden den Schmerz für immer spürn,_

_wenn du gehst._

_Es gibt kein Zurück._

Draco dachte an seine Mutter. Narzissa Malfoy war in den letzten Jahren immer dünner und blässer geworden. Inzwischen war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Konnte Draco es überhaupt verantwortlichen sie mit seinem Vater allein zu lassen, der sie so grob behandelte? Sie hatte einmal gesagt, dass er der einzige Grund für sie zum leben war. Vielleicht war es nur eine leere Phrase und sie würden seinen Tod stumm hinnehmen, wie sie den Tod so vieler Verwandte hingenommen hatte. Vielleicht würde der Tod ihres einzigen Kindes sie aber auch zerstören.

_Du siehst an Allem nur die negativen Seiten, schwimmst in einem tiefen Meer aus Traurigkeit._

_Tatsache ist zwar, dass wir alle sterben müssen, nur die Meisten hätten lieber noch mehr Zeit._

_Wir haben nur dies eine Leben, ein Zweites kann dir Keiner geben._

Er hätte soviel gerne besser gemacht. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Potters Augen langsam abstumpften durch all das Leid was er sah. Er hätte niemanden für die dunkle Seite töten dürfen. Draco ahnte, dass die Schatten ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen würden. Manchmal bildete er sich ein, er wäre nicht allein im Raum und er hielt sich nicht länger als nötig im Dunklen auf. Und wenn er die Augen schloss sah er ihre vor Schreck erstarrten, weißen Gesichter…

_Nie wieder Sorgen haben,_

_nie wieder verliern,_

_nie wieder Pech,_

_nie wieder Glück_

_keine zweite Chance und erst recht kein Happy End._

Draco legte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Schublade, aus der er ihn genommen hatte und schloss sie. Langsam wand er sich ab. Seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen…


End file.
